


No gravity for us

by Tatami_Hokes



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, M/M, bill and dipper are actually friends, dipper is a constellation?, some weird experimental one shot i wrote after a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatami_Hokes/pseuds/Tatami_Hokes
Summary: One shot! Dipper is a centuries old constellation, guarded by a powerful dream demon.





	

It was so hard to see through the years and stars. It seemed like he was staring blindly into the dark, straining to see something that just wasn’t there. His eye was wide open, but the darkness persevered and he was looking no farther than the inside of his eyelid. The twinkling light of Dipper’s bright stars never appeared and in the encompassing oblivion, Bill remained.   
Dipper would’ve been able to easily pull the stars aside like glass bead curtains, but Bill had to wade slowly amongst the galaxies to catch up. It was a game, it was a race, it was the jolt to your heart when you opened your eyes and knew something was missing. Bill was forever chasing Dipper, he was a restless being, the same nebulas and galaxies bored him immensely. He realised the game had started and he sluggishly gave chase, slowly tracing the constellations like footprints in sand. It had felt like years, watching the planets slowly revolve, feeling the sun stream harmlessly through his transcendent form. When Bill finally caught up, Dipper had taken the form of a young boy with a shooting star for a sibling, and had forgotten all about him. All there was left of Bill’s companion was a crude scar of his constellation on his forehead, and his name, clumsily translated into a human tongue. This was not part of the game.   
Bill had thought over and over about all the possibilities. What could’ve happened to Dipper along his way? There were so many evil things that would take a young constellation for his own uses, and with time as cyclical as it was, it could have happened years ago. Bill had been appointed to stand as guardian to the constellation, it was intended that a dream demon would be enough to ward away any wandering evil. Only a being as powerful as himself would have been able to manipulate a constellation’s form into something as complex as a human. The multitude of emotions that were barely contained within the frail body of a human child had not existed in Dipper before. He couldn't even begin to fathom how wrong Dipper must've felt, all his light and memories crammed inside a tiny body. Mortal.   
Bill watched Dipper from his mindscape, hiding in plain sight, trying to figure out what had happened. He saw that Dipper seemed to be happy with his shooting star, neither of them knew that they were much more than they appeared. Bill was tempted to reveal himself on several occasions, to see if perhaps Dipper would sense his familiar presence and come back to himself somehow. There had to be a way.   
He stayed and observed for years, so long that the child aged into a young man, with still no signs of his true nature. The shooting star shone, like she had before, only in different ways. She shone when she smiled, when she cheered, when she spent time with Dipper. Dipper was wise, as he'd always been, solving the mysteries of the small town that he now inhabited. Bill watched him grow, with pride, and resentment. He was living perfectly fine without his guardian, he didn't care! Bill tried to take him back, but there was something blocking him, and his attempts to save Dipper came as strange encounters with the unexplainable. It had seemed hopeless, until one day, Dipper summoned him.


End file.
